


Mein Hase

by Hopebetterdays



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, mein hanse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopebetterdays/pseuds/Hopebetterdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was tweet but never a reply to that tweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein Hase

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my 'better' fic for Basti's birthday... our baby is 30 I can't believe :')  
> And from this too all credits and thanks to the Schweinski whatsapp groub just because it was great to celebrate with them yesterday^^

Man lied awake and he felt sad though he should probably be one of the luckiest men in this world because there was beautiful naked woman sleeping beside him her head on his chest after really good party with lots of friends and expensive champagne but the thing was he wasn’t happy. He lied there hands under his head watching stars in the sky of Croatia from the roof window of which the suite was famous and cried silently not only because he felt like shit and old footballer after turning 30 thanks to guys who had joked about all the things you must face when you grow older and they had been just joking he shouldn’t have taken them so seriously and he didn’t but in the middle of the night even small jokes hurt like hell especially when your real loved one never even wished you good birthday.

“Fuck it!” the man got up.

There was no call, nothing from social media, hell the man tweeted everything but nothing about his birthday, Lukas just couldn’t do this to him! Birthday had always been important for them there was always at least a text message, sometimes too long phone call which cost them much but was still too short and in the best times there was even visit from the other one and if they couldn’t meet at other’s house they would go to some hotel and enjoy the night making love, cuddling or just talking and holding each other. There had never before been anything that would keep them away from each other during birthday so now something was terribly wrong.

After dressing up Bastian took rent car keys and run walked outside to the car. Sat and start to drive. He was heading to one destination only… London.

Bastian was driving and he didn’t really care much about anything else but trying to get relaxed. He was probably paying too little attention to anything because he hadn’t heard what song had started to playing in the radio until there came these particular words:

Forever young, I want to be forever young

Do you really want to live forever, forever and ever?

Forever young, I want to be forever young

Do you really want to live forever? Forever young

Bastian looked the radio in shock before the words hit him.

“Fucking this shit! Fuck!!” He shouted and switched the radio station with force. And all the relaxing he had got was gone and there were just frustration and tears.

“I'm sorry but we don't have space in flights to London right now,” the young girl said with terrible English in the very quiet airport though maybe it wasn’t very usual to head somewhere at two a clock in the morning. But how on earth was all those flights booked then?

“What?!?! There has to be I gotta get to London! You gotta arrange me space on that plane!”

“Gentleman, you should really calm down a pit. I'm sure you don't want to risk anymore your becoming a national team captain,” some man says behind him and puts supposed to be calming hand on his shoulder.

Bastian turns to look at the man like he would have three heads instead of one before he storms out.

At the way to hotel he gets very solid picture of what could have happened if he would get to London.

He walks to that familiar house he knows and rings the bell it’s almost 7 o’clock in the morning. Nobody answers and he tries again and again and again always with the same result: no response. So he sits there in front of the door. No one comes home the whole day and he still waits. In the night it’s starting to get kind of cold but he sits still and thinks about his relationship with Lukas.

You touched my heart you touched my soul.

You changed my life and all my goals.

And love is blind and that I knew when,

My heart was blinded by you.

I've kissed your lips and held your hand.

Shared your dreams and shared your bed.

I know you well, I know your smell.

I've been addicted to you.

All of sudden Bastian hears a familiar voice.

“Bastian! How long have you been here?”

“Soon 23 hours…”

“Basti what the hell?”

“And you still didn’t call, didn’t even put anything to social media… hell you put everything in social media! It’s my 30 birthday!! Do you know what that means? I’m running out of time and now you see it’s good time for you to leave me. Poldi you see, I’m going to leave any ways soon!”

“That’s the reason why I didn’t call… this is the way you’re still 29 to me.”

When he arrives back to hotel he don't really expect there to be a car in their rooms parking slot.

Bastian opens the door not even caring to look who sits in the car. “Hey excuse me but this is not for free parking!!! This is my rooms parking slot! Go find your own dickhead!”

“Free parking at middle of the night? And dickhead? Really Basti?” All too familiar voices replies inside the car and Basti looks in, his eyes already tearing.

“Lukas fucking Podolski!” Is the only thing he can say before Lukas pulls him into the car with a deep and passionate kiss.

“I though you had forgot…” Bastian admits quietly.

“I could never forget you. I just wanted there to be something special.”

The special ended up kissing and making out with Basti sitting in Lukas lap and they couldn’t care at all if people saw them or not. They had missed each other though it had been under month since they had last saw but they just couldn’t resist each other.

“Should we get to the backseat, yeah?” Bastian asked winking.

“Well you’re the birthday hero so you decide,” Lukas said and then they started this weird looking jorney to backseat.

They ended there in even more weird package of legs and arms and both giggled.

“Shit I can’t get it in,” Lukas says and blushes. It’s so little of space here.

“But Lukas I need you, I really fucking need you inside me right damn now!” Basti says and watches Lukas with eyes filled full of lust and then adding them to look so pleading that Lukas almost comes in that instant.

“Shit Basti! Don’t look me like that,” Lukas breaths out and tries to relax.

 “Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!” Bastian shouts and tucks his fingers into Lukas skin so hard that it almost hurts.

And then he wakes.

Lukas lay in his childhood bed it was little small compared to the queen sized bed he usually slept in and reloaded Basti's twitter like his life depended on it and it did, at least his love life. But he was running out of time and every second less made it another level in hell and he was soon burning probably in the deepest of the deepest hells. Ten minutes left just ten and Basti still hadn't replied. But he was still fighting, hoping, dreaming, wishing.

He had left for the sea to forget his excitement because he had felt like dying the whole day after sending the message. The sun and the blue sea had made it little easier to think something else. He was afraid that he had gone too far. Most people didn’t call even their best friends ‘mein hase’ but he thought that maybe Basti would understand after all these years that he really loved him… and not just as best friend. And now he got to be afraid that the Bavarian didn’t feel the same way.

He thought first in the day that maybe he was celebrating with his other friends, then he thought in the evening that he was probably in some bar getting drunk with them, it was his first day in middle age, and he knew Basti felt old or then he was eating with Sarah in some fancy restaurant and the second option made him feel jealous. But now after 10 hours of waiting he didn't anymore believe that his hase would reply and he thought maybe he had gone little too far.

And when the clock hit midnight he put his IPhone to nightstand and the house was filled with heartbreaking cry and everyone else in that house knew what it meant. Another year of waiting was ahead.

Morning will come,

And I'll do what's right;

Just give me till then

To give up this fight.

And I will give up this fight.

'Cuz I can't make you love me

If you don't.

You can't make your heart feel

Something it won't.

Here in the dark

In these final hours,

I will lay down my heart

And I'll feel the power;

But you won't.

No, you won't.

'Cuz I can't make you love me

If you don't.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh right and if you gotten this far the sex scene is all thanks to Adidas and their video for Germany's national team for Brazil which I saw first time today! :D


End file.
